


Kocour se schoulil na tvůj klín

by SallyPejr



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Historical, Knight Alec, Lord Bond, M/M, Middle Ages, Period-Typical Homophobia, Smith Q
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Lord James Bond je na válečné výpravě a vzpomíná na toho, koho nechal doma. Ovšem cesta domů už je blízko.





	Kocour se schoulil na tvůj klín

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lianell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianell/gifts).



> Původně to měl být krátký příběh inspirovaný písničkou 'Kocour se schoulil na tvůj klín', ale pak se to nějak… samo… změnilo.
> 
> No ale jinak. Jinak je tohle dárek pro Lianell k jejím narozkám, na které jsem zapomněla. A jsem si docela jistá, že tenhle příběh ani není moc překvapením, protože jak píšu na fandom, kde jseš taky, tak ti obvykle vykecám, o čem píšu...

Byla by to asi jinak klidná noc. I takové se stávají během bojů. Ale není.

Vojsko anglického krále dobylo skotské město a teď si rytíři užívají své kořisti nakradené na místních obyvatelích. Vítězové se opíjejí, mnohdy i na úkor toho, že mají stát na stráži a hlídat, aby se přiživší obyvatelstvo nepokusilo o vzpouru. Vždyť po mnoha týdnech obléhání se jim podařilo znovu dobýt sídlo těch, kteří se odvážili vést rebelii proti anglické koruně. Zrádci teď jsou buď mrtví, nebo uvěznění ve vlastním sklepení, kde čekají na popravu.

\- - o - -

„Zdá se mi to nebo tě místní nesnáší ještě víc než nás ostatní?" zeptá se sir Trevelyan, když je jedna z místních žen obslouží džbánem vína.

Oni, šlechtici a velitelé, teď odpočívají po boji v luxusu komnat hradního pána, zatímco jejich muži mají hlídat pořádek v dobytém městě.

Lord Bond se jen ušklíbne poznámce svého společníka.

„Pokud je něco, co Skoti nesnáší ještě víc než Angličany, pak to jsou Skoti, co přísahali věrnost anglické koruně," prohodí lord Bond.

„Jsi pro ně největším krve zrádcem zde?" ujišťuje se sir Alec.

„Pak se nedivím, že se na vás místní ženy tváří, jako by jedly šťavel, když normálně vám padají sami k nohám," prohodí sir Ronson, zatímco pokukuje po jedné služebné, která jim roznáší jídlo.

„Nevadí," pokrčí lord Bond bez zájmu rameny, než se napije svařeného vína. „Doma na mě čeká něco mnohem krásnějšího, než co může celé tohle město nabídnout."

„Jsi snad zasnouben?" obrátí se překvapený sir Trevelyan na vůdce jejich válečné výpravy.

„Ne, nejsem. Neměj strach, byl bys mezi prvními, kdo by o něčem takovém slyšel," uchechtne se lord Bond. „Ale na mém sídle žije anděl, který o mě nejspíš ani nestojí."

„Držíš celibát pro nějakou, co není tvá?" ptá se sir Trevelyan nevěřícně.

„Asi jsem se zbláznil, že se tak chovám, že?" rozesměje se lord Bond najednou, než zvedne ruku s pohárem a obrátí se na služebnou se džbánem. „Nalívej! Nalívej nejlepšího, co tvůj pán má ve sklepeních! A věř, že pokud by tě napadlo mi něco přimíchat do pití, že celé město i s jeho obyvateli padne a shoří!"

\- - o - -

Kolik týdnů trvalo obléhání, tak dlouho se město zabezpečovalo. Královnin úředník jménem Tanner převzal prozatímní vládu nad městem spolu s novou menší armádou s královským emblémem. Samozřejmě, spousta těch, co město dobyli, zůstává, získali zde domy a bohatství za odměnu. Většina jich ale vzala peníze a odtáhla domů.

I lord Bond a jeho věrný společník sir Trevelyan se brzy vydají na cesty. Již za úsvitu vyrazí na cestu do Skyfallu, do sídla lord Bonda. Královna si momentálně nepřeje jeho služeb, aspoň ne jiných, než aby hlídal a chránil klid na severu, a tak lord Bond může skoro po roce domů. O jeho statky se zatím stará Kincade a jeho rodina, kteří rodu Bondů slouží, co ti žijí na Skyfallu, takže současný lord věří, že doma vše probíhá a funguje k jeho spokojenosti.

\- - o - -

„Připraven na zítřejší cestu?" zeptá se sir Trevelyan svého lorda.

Ten stojí na hradbách dobytého města a hledí ve směru, kde je v dáli skryt jeho domov.

„Připraven," přikývne lord Bond hlavou na souhlas. „A nemohu se dočkat, až konečně dorazíme do cíle," dodá.

„Těšíš se na domov? Nebo snad na svého anděla?" ptá se sir Trevelyan, ne bez škádlivého výrazu ve tváři. Vidí šátek, který jeho lord žmoulá v rukách. Šátek, bez kterého ho na této výpravě nebylo možno ani zahlédnout a který je naprosto obyčejný. Naprosto obyčejný, až na onen detail, že jde určitě o dar od lordova anděla. Ať už je ta dívka, která lorda Bonda okouzlila, kdokoliv, on na ni za celou dobu tažení nezapomněl.

„Na obojí se těším," přizná se lord. „A sám nedokážu říct, na co víc."

„Jaká je?" nevydrží se sir Alec nezeptat. „Jaká je ta dívka, která ti učarovala?"

„Můj anděl?" podívá se na něj lord Bond krátce, než se opět zahledí v dál. „Můj anděl je nádherný. Má hnědé vlasy, zvlněné a věčně rozčepýřené, jako by snad ani nešly zkrotit. Pleť má jemnou a bledou, sluncem nepolíbenou. Oči má zelenější než smaragdy, než tráva po dešti okolo Skyfallu a přitom má strašný zrak. Myslím, že je to tak pro všechno to čtení a psaní jen při svitu jedné svíce. To nejspíše dělá i teď. Sedí při svitu jedné ubohé svíce, svého rozmazleného kocoura na klíně a mého loveckého psa u nohou. Sedí u okna s výhledem na vřesoviště, ale nedívá se ven. Ne, má nos zabořený do nějaké prastaré knihy a buď žasne nad její moudrostí, nebo se směje bláhovému myšlení autora. A pokud si nečte, pak píše. Píše a zakresluje svoje nápady, svoje myšlenky, svoje cokoliv. Vsadím se, že ani nemyslí na to, že už je noc a že je čas jít spát či jíst či pít. Jsem si jist, že nebýt starého Boothroyda nebo Kincadeovy ženy, že bych se vrátil k vyhladovělému nemocnému stvoření a ne k andělovi bez chyby."

„Jamesi," vydechne sir Trevelyan skoro neslyšně. V tuto chvíli zapomněl na titul a původ, v tuto chvíli jsou jen dva staří přátelé a spolubojovníci.

„Ty jsi zamilovaný. Doopravdy zamilovaný," prohlásí Alec tiše.

„Jsem, že?" usměje se James na špinavý, zaprášený šátek ve své ruce. Ovšem úsměv je to hořkosladký.

K tomuto sir Trevelyan nemá co říci, a tak jen chytne svého přítele kolem ramen a odvede ho do jeho komnat.

Je na čase jít spát. Vyrážejí za úsvitu.

\- - o - -

Sir Trevelyan by čekal, že jen s posledním dnem cesty před sebou bude jeho lord v mnohem veselejší náladě a on místo toho hledí do hvězd na nebi se smutkem ve tváři.

„Neměla by tvá tvář být o dost nadšenější?" odváží se sir Trevelyan zeptat, když si sedne vedle lorda Bonda. „Zítra jsi doma a uvidíš svého anděla. Není to snad dobrý důvod k radosti?"

„Je i není," prohodí lord záhadně. „Dal bych svou ruku i koně za to, abych se svým andělem mohl strávit celý zbytek svého života. I když by mi nikdy nebylo odpuštěno, kdybych Astonovi cokoliv provedl. Ale nejde to."

„Proč by to nešlo?" nechápe sir Trevelyan. „Koho tady na severu zajímá, jestli si lord vezme šlechtičnu nebo služtičku? A pokud je to přece jen problém, pak si jsem jistý, že ho naše královna snadno napraví. Jsem si jistý, že i přes kyselou tvář, kterou vždy má, když nás vidí, že i přes to kohokoliv ochotně povýší do šlechtického stavu, aby ses mohl oženit. Nejspíš by to udělala jen z toho šoku, že se chce usadit."

„Myslela by si, že jsem omámen vínem nebo pochybnými bylinami, kdybych za ní přišel s takovým návrhem, že? Nejspíš by mě vsadila do klády, nebo něco podobného." pousměje se lord Bond. „Ovšem ani všechny tituly světa nevyřeší můj problém."

„A co je to za problém?" nechápe sir Trevelyan. „Je snad již vdaná?"

„Ne. Alespoň pokud vím. Když si mě královna povolala, byl můj anděl stejně svobodný jako já," zavrtí lord Bond hlavou. „Ale sám nejspíš brzy uvidíš a pochopíš, co je mým problémem. Jen nesuď moc přísně, až to zjistíš, to je vše, oč žádám. A teď pojď spát. Zítra vyrážíme brzo."

\- - o - -

Lord Bond, i když na svém panství moc času netráví, protože si král a královna často přejí jeho služeb, je svými poddanými milován a každý na Skyfallu se raduje z jeho návratu. Správce sídla Kincade jeho lordstvo ujistil, že se po dobu jeho nepřítomnosti nic závažného nestalo a momentálně se ani neděje nic, co by vyžadovalo lordovu okamžitou pozornost, takže dnešní večer může patřit oslavám. Povinnosti počkají do druhého dne.

„Moje žena dva měsíce po vašem odchodu porodila holčičku a obě jsou zdravé, takže se můžete těšit na medové koláče," povídá Kincade, zatímco vede pány do jejich pokojů, aby se občerstvili, než začne hostina. „Děvečky vám nanosily horké vody na koupel a přichystaly šaty. Budete-li chtít s čímkoliv pomoci, stačí zazvonit. Hostina bude hotová do dvou hodin, ale něco k zakousnutí můžete dostat i dříve. Starý Boothroyd nevím, jestli na hostinu dojde. Poslední dobou je čím dál nemocnější a mladý Q už za něj dělá většinu práce, ale i tak si najde čas na ty svoje nesmysly. Mimochodem, vaše lordstvo, nevím, co jste tomu mladíkovi před svým odjezdem provedl, ale prská na vás ještě teď. A myslím, že vám úplně rozmazlil psa. Myslím Waltera. Ten pes pro Qho udělá cokoliv a jiného neposlechne," povídá Kincade skoro bez nadechnutí, ale když dorazí k pokojům jeho lordstva, zmlkne.

„Vyřiď Boothroydovi, že pokud se na hostinu necítí býti dost zdráv, že přijdu za ním ještě před ní."

„Jistě, vaše lordstvo," přikývne Kincade na znamení, že rozumí, než se odporoučí.

\- - o - -

Boothroyd, kdysi rytíř, později kovář, učenec a vynálezce a dnes již starý nemocný muž, který se nebojí dát najevo svůj názor před nikým, žije oficiálně v jednom z hradních pokojů, ale po pravdě ho snad nikdy nikdo mimo Kincadeovy manželky nedostal z kovárny, kde, pokud nepracuje, tak vymýšlí a vyrábí. Žije v těch pár pokojích zmáčknutých mezi dílnou a hradní stěnou. A s ním tam žije i jeho učeň a osvojený syn jménem Q, další to genius, učenec a kovář s prořízlou pusou.

Kincade svému pánu oznámil, že zdraví nedovoluje Boothroydovi, aby přišel za ním, tak musí lord za Boothroydem. I když v tuto chvíli jeho lordstvo stojí před dveřmi do pokojů, kde dva kováři žijí, a naslouchá jejich hovoru.

„Proč nejdu na hostinu já, to všichni vědí, ale proč nejdeš ty, když jsi zván, to nechápu," povídá Boothroyd.

„A co bych tam dělal? Najíst se můžu i tady, opít se nemíním a s kraválem tam by mě akorát rozbolela hlava," odpoví mu mladý Q.

„Říká ten, co celý den mlátí kladivy," zabručí Boothroyd, než hlasitěji pokračuje. „Máš se tam přivítat s lordem."

„Už jsem se přivítal s Astonem, to nestačí?"

„Aston je kůň. S tím se vítat nemusíš." Boothroyd už nemá daleko k tomu, aby začal protáčet oči nad tvrdohlavostí svého svěřence.

„Musel jsem se ujistit, že je v pořádku."

„A že je lord v pořádku, to se ujistit nechceš?"

„Očividně je v pořádku, jinak by všichni neslavili. Víc o tom zlodějském parchantovi vědět nemusím," nadává Q.

„Mohu tě ujistit, že moji rodiče byli svoji, když jsem byl počat," vloží se do hádky dvou kovářů lord Bond.

Q, bledý mladík s rozcuchanými hnědými vlasy s vypísknutím nadskočí a na stránce, kam cosi psal, udělá velkou kaňku. I Boothroyd se musel leknout, soudě podle jeho poháru, který se skoro překotil.

„Co se tady plížíte jako duch!" okřikne zrudlý Q lorda, takže přes něj není slyšet Boothroydův zdvořilý pozdrav. „Zase jdete něco ukrást?" mračí se Q na lorda Bonda.

„Co to máš na očích?" zajímá se lord a přejde blíž k mladému muži, který mu pro stůl za svými zády nemá jak a kam uhnout.

„Nesahat!" okřikne ho hned Q, když se lord Bond natáhne po dvou dráty spojených sklíčkách, která má Q nasazená na obličeji. „Pomáhá mi to vidět a nepotřebuju, abyste mi to rozbil."

„Obviňuješ mě z nešikovnosti?" pousměje se lord Bond pobaveně.

„Je to buď tohle, nebo vás obvinit z toho, že mé výrobky ničíte naschvál," odsekne Q drze. „A nemyslete si, že jsem zapomněl, co jste udělal při svém odjezdu."

„A co jsem udělal při svém odjezdu?" usmívá se lord.

„Ukradl jste mi zbroj, kterou jsem vyráběl-"

„Ale ta přece byla pro mne, nebo snad ne?"

„Ale nebyla kompletní! A nepřerušujte mě," napomene ho Q, než pokračuje. „Ukradl jste mi nedokončenou zbroj, snědl jste mi koláče, které jsem dostal od paní Kincadeové, rozlil jste mi po stole mošt, takže jste poničil jednu starou knihu z vlastní knihovny a několik mých i Boothoroydových návrhů a nechci ani vědět, co jste provedl s mým šátkem, protože ten zmizel beze stopy a pak jste si ještě myslel, že je úplně v pořádku, abyste-" Q se najednou zajíkne uprostřed svého rozčíleného proslovu a celý zrudne. Všechna jeho zlost je najednou pryč a místo ní je zde zahanbené zírání do země.

Lord Bond se jen mírně pousměje jeho rozpakům, snad si myslel, že jsem způsobené tím, že si Q uvědomil, po kom to křičí, a přejde o krůček blíž ke kováři, než ho chytne za ruku a tiše na něj promluví.

„Tvá zbroj, byť nedokončená, je úžasná. Nejednou mi zachránila život. Doufám, že mi odpustíš její krádež, protože bez ní bych tady nebyl."

Jeho slova Qho vylekají a ten zvedne hlavu a ustaraně si lorda prohlíží, jako by čekal, že se na jeho těle najednou objeví rány a on se tu skácí k zemi.

„Co se týče koláčů, víš, že se jim nedá odolat," pousměje se lord. „Ovšem snědl jsem ti jen jeden. Zbytek jsem bohužel neúmyslně zmáčel moštem. A jeho rozlití byla nehoda způsobená Erkem. Ten tvůj přežraný kocour tě střežil a skočil po mně, což způsobilo převrhnutí poháru. Takže je to vlastně Erkova vina a ne má vlastní. Navíc jsem si jistý, že jsi při přepisování svých nápadů mnohé z nich ještě vylepšil," usmívá se jeho lordstvo na podmračeného mladíka, který při zmínce o koláčích zapomněl na veškeré starosti ohledně zdraví svého pána.

„A ten – to mělo být vše?" zeptá se Q a znovu celý zrudne.

„Co mohu říct," pokrčí lord Bond rameny, než se nakloní blíže, aby mohl mladému kováři šeptat do ucha. „Nemohl jsem odolat, abych tě před cestou ještě jednou nenavštívil."

„Nejsem hračka, vaše lordstvo," řekne Q skoro bez emocí, pohled upřený kamsi za rameno blonďatého šlechtice. „Tak si se mnou nehrejte."

„Já vím, že nejsi," pousměje se lord Bond, než od mladíka o krok ustoupí a pustí jeho ruku. „Jsi víc, než co by si jeden mohl přát. Víc, než si zasloužím." S těmi slovy a s trochou hořkosti a smutku v hlase lord Bond odejde.

A Q zůstane stát na místě, v obličeji šokovaný výraz, špičky prstů jedné ruky přitisknuté ke svým rtům. A ni si nevšímá, že jeho mistr není v místnosti.

Vlastně si nevšiml toho, že jeho mistr odešel z kovárny, sotva se on začal hádat s jeho lordstvem. Po pravdě ani lord Bond nepostřehl, kdy muž, kterého šel navštívit, a se kterým nepromluvil ani slova, odešel.

\- - o - -

„Tak která z nich je ta tvá kráska?" zeptá se sir Trevelyan v půlce hostiny. „Tedy každá z přítomných je hezká, rozhodně si nemůžu stěžovat, ale která z nich je ta tvá?"

„Ta má?" zarazí se lord Bond, než se pousměje. „Myslíš mého anděla? Toho tady neuvidíš. Můj anděl se na mne zlobí."

„A co jsi provedl tak strašného, že tě ani nepřivítá?" diví se Trevelyan.

„Je toho spousta. Můj anděl má nachystaný celý seznam mých hříchů."

\- - o - -

„Copak to tu vyrábíš, Q?" zeptá se lord Bond zvědavě.

„To už jste s panem Kincadem dořešili všechny účty?" zeptá se Q pochybovačným tónem, aniž by zvedl hlavu od kovového čehosi, s čím si zrovna hraje.

„Dali jsme si pauzu na oběd," prohodí lord Bond, tentokráte hned zpoza Qho zad.

„Tak pozdě odpoledne?"

„A je možné, že jsem se zapomněl vrátit do pracovny a místo toho provázím svého dobrého přítele po okolí, aby viděl všechny místní krásy a zajímavosti."

To už donutí Qho zvednout hlavu od práce a konečně se mladý muž všimne neznámého blonďatého muže s mečem u pasu, který mu stojí v dílně.

„Sir Trevelyan," řekne Q s drobnou úklonou, když se postaví. „Čím vám mohu pomoci?" zeptá se zdvořile.

Ovšem než se mu dostane nějaké odpovědi, vyruší je jeho lordstvo.

„Nesahat!" křikne Q a lepne lorda po ruce, která se natahovala k tomu, s čím do teď pracoval.

„Jen jsem se chtěl-"

„Podívat, já vím," zlobí se Q a stoupne si mezi svého lorda a svou práci, i když v daném prostoru není moc místa. „Obvykle to znamená, že se něco rozbije."

„Nebuď takový, Q. Jen mě zajímá, na čem pracuješ. Copak tvá hlava vymyslela?" ptá se lord Bond a prohrábne onen mop rozcuchaně vypadajících kudrlin.

Q se po oné ruce samozřejmě hned ožene, ve tváři rozčílený výraz.

„Jde jen o hračku," odsekne.

„A pro kohopak?"

„Neřeknu," zamračí se Q. „Posledně, když jsem dětem nějakou udělal, zjistil jsem pak, že jste jim ji ukradl."

„Neukradl. Odkoupil."

„Byla to hračka pro děti! Nemůžete brát dětem hračky!" rozhodí Q rukama.

„Byl to dráček, co chrlí plamen. To je sotva hračka pro děti," hádá se lord Bond.

Od sira Trevelyana se ozve dávivý zvuk, který přeruší hádku a připomene lordu i kováři, že zde nejsou sami.

„To mluvíte o dárku pro královnu?" zeptá se sir Trevelyan nevěřícně.

„Ano," přikývne lord Bond na souhlas.

„Cože?" zarazí se Q, než vyděšeně vykulí oči. „Dal jste královně hračku pro děti?! Zbláznil jste se?!" huláká po jeho lordstvu.

„Byla z ní nadšená." brání se lord Bond.

„Je to hračka pro děti!"

„A královně se tak líbila, že chtěla znát výrobce."

„Nejspíš mě chtěla popravit za drzost," usoudí Q zděšeným hlasem.

„Řekl jsem jí, že jsem toho dráčka koupil kdesi na tržnici, takže mi tě neukradne ke svému dvoru," chlácholí ho lord Bond, ruce položené na Qho pažích.

„Spíš na své popraviště," zabručí Q, než se zamračí lordovi do tváře. „Vy si jen tak lžete královně? Nemáte to jako její věrný lord a rytíř zakázané?"

„Nelhal jsem. Děti si s tím dráčkem hrály na tržišti, když jsem ho od nich koupil," pousměje se lord vesele.

Jen si tím vyslouží další podezíravý pohled.

A konec debaty s Qem, protože přišel zákazník do kovárny a dle Qho má sedlák s kosama přednost před lordem panství.

\- - o - -

Návštěva hospody v městečku nalepeném na hradbách panství se dosti protáhla, takže se jeho lordstvo a jeho sir vracejí domů dlouho po půlnoci. Celé panství je temné až na pár světel na nádvoří a nejspíše i na chodbách. Ale všechna viditelná okna jsou temná, až na jedno mrňavé v úrovni prvního poschodí.

A přiopilý lord Bond se zastaví na své cestě k bráně a trochu zpitoměle se na ono okno usměje.

„Jamesi, pojď už," houkne sir Trevelyan na svého druha.

„Hm," broukne lord Bond a pomalu se pohne.

„Na co hledíš?" diví se sir Treveyan, než najednou vykulí oči. „Oh!"

„Co oh?" nechápe lord Bond.

„Tvůj anděl bydlí v tom okně!" vyhrkne sir Trevelyan zbytečně nahlas.

„Cože?" zatváří se lord Bond překvapeně a skoro i zpanikařeně.

„Říkal jsi mi, že tvůj anděl má výhled na vřesoviště a že v noci nespí a čte. To musí být její okno," raduje se sir Trevelyan z vlastní chytrosti. „Hej, anděli! Ukaž se!" začne vzápětí hulákat.

„Buď zticha!" okřikne ho lord Bond a skočí po svém společníkovi ve snaze ho umlčet.

Okamžitě vypukne rvačka, kterou sice ani jeden nebere vážně, ale kterou oba odmítají prohrát. Zastaví je až krátký hořící šíp z kuše, který se zabodne do země kousek od nich. Oba šlechtici strnou překvapením, než vyskočí na nohy, připravení se bránit proti jakémukoliv nepříteli.

„Teď, když se zase chováte jako lidi, co kdybyste se vydali do postele a nechali slušné lidi pracovat?" ozve se Qho nespokojený hlas.

„Tys po nás střelil?" ptá se sir Trevelyan a rozhlíží se kolem, aby hubeného kováře našel.

„Jo," odsekne Q.

Pak teprve si sir Trevelyan všimne, že jeho společník nehledá, že hledí do rozsvíceného okýnka, odkud trčí kovářova hlava.

„Běžte spát," řekne jim Q o trošku mírněji, než zmizí z dohledu.

„Tohle je ten tvůj anděl?" zamumle sir Trevelyan nevěřícným hlasem.

\- - o - -

Říct, že měl lord Bond ze snídaně strach, je docela podcenění situace. Jak jeho přítel zareaguje na zjištění, kdo je jeho anděl? Že jde o muže? Že je zamilován do muže? Vždyť něco takového je přece zrůdnost a lidé s takovýmto chováním končí ve vězení či zlynčováni. Co udělá Alec? Odjede znechucen a bude již navždy lorda Bonda ignorovat? Poví to na něj všem? Nechá ho zostudit a potrestat před všemi i před samotnou královnou?

\- - o - -

Nakonec si jeho lordstvo dělalo starosti zbytečně.

Když se lord Bond neobjevil u snídaně, došel si pro něj lord Trevelyan sám a oznámil mu, že je mu úplně jedno, do koho je nebo není lord Bond zamilován, ale že teď půjde jíst, protože sir Trevelyan odmítá být jediný, kdo bude snášet hněv paní Kincadeové, které se samozřejmě doneslo, že se tihle dva v noci venku rvali.

Jinde má možná hlavní slovo pán panství, ale tady se nikdo neodvažuje postavit správcově ženě. Ani bojovníci zoceleni bitevní vřavou.

Když se po snídani lord Bond vrátil k tématu svého anděla, nechtěl o tom sir Trevelyan moc mluvit. Jen prohlásil, že byl v armádě dost dlouho, aby věděl, že některé věci fungují trochu jinak, než jsme normálně učeni.

\- - o - -

„Měl bys mu to říct." Prohodí sir Trevelyan o pár dní později cestou do kovárny.

„Říct co a komu?" diví se lord Bond, odkud tohle prohlášení tak najednou přišlo.

„Říct svému andělovi, čím pro tebe je."

„A donutit ho odsud s křikem utéct? Ne, díky," odfrkne si lord Bond pohrdavě.

„Kdo říká, že by utekl?" zajímá se sir Trevelyan.

Protože když zjistil, kdo je láskou jeho lorda, bylo snadné si všimnout, jak na sebe lord Bond a Q koukají, když si myslí, že se nikdo nedívá a jak na ně reagují jiní. Bylo jednoduché postřehnout, že si jejich pokukování všiml i Boothroyd, který má pro jejich hádky vždy jen shovívavý úsměv, než je nechá o samotě a obvykle odvede stranou i sira Trevelyana. Pochopil, co paní Kincadeová zamýšlí tím, když vždy, když potřebuje něco zanést nebo odnést z kovárny, že si pošle jeho lordstvo.

Jen samotný lord to nevidí a mladý Q se nikdy neodváží jednat, i když se jinak nebojí jeho lordstvu říct jakýkoliv názor.

Ale to už došli až ke kovárně.

„Myslím, že je na čase, abys Qmu řekl pravdu. Zaslouží si ji," řekne sir Trevelyan rozhodně.

„Pravdu o čem?" ozve se za nimi Qho podezíravý hlas. Mladý muž akorát vycházel z Boothroydova prázdného obydlí.

„O ničem," prohodí lord Bond okamžitě.

„Pravdu o tom, kde je teď tvůj šátek," řekne sir Trevelyan i přes to, že je jeho chodidlo drceno botou lorda Bonda.

„Můj šátek?" zamračí se Q nejistě. „Vy jste ho nezničil?" podívá se na lorda.

„Nezničil. Má ho pod polštářem," vyhrkne sir Trevelyan spěšně, než celou vahou vrazí do boku lordu Bodovi a srazí ho tím na Qho a skrze dveře do pokojů za kovárnou. Pak už stačí jen zavřít a jít si ošetřit rozdrcené chodidlo.

\- - o - -

„Omlouvám se, jsi v pořádku?" ptá se lord Bond ustaraně, zatímco zvedá Qho z podlahy.

„Nic mi není," mumle mladý kovář, ale nijak se nebrání tomu, když ho jeho lordstvo odnáší na nejbližší židli.

„Jsi si jistý, že ti nic není? Mohl jsem tě snadno zranit. Nechápu, co to do Aleca vjelo, ale až ho najdu-"

„Co myslel tím šátkem?" přeruší Q svého lorda, pohled upřený stranou.

„Cože?" zarazí se lord Bond.

„Proč řekl, že je můj šátek pod vaším polštářem?" ptá se Q a tentokráte se na lorda klečícího před svou židlí dívá.

„Netuším- Já-" zkouší lord Bond vymyslet nějakou lež, ale nic ho nenapadá. A tak zkusí pravdu.

„Možná proto, že tam je," řekne skoro neslyšně. „Možná proto, že jsem ti ho ukradl jako vzpomínku na tebe. Aby mi tě vždy něco připomínalo. Možná jsem ti ho po návratu nechtěl vrátit, protože jsem se styděl za své chování. A možná jsem ti ho nechtěl vrátit, protože jsem si ho chtěl nechat. Protože jsem chtěl mít aspoň kousek tebe. Protože chtít cokoliv víc nebo chtít vůbec je hřích a tabu a nemyslitelná špatnost," povídá lord Bond tiše, než uhne pohledem a pomalu se postaví, oči upřené k zemi.

„Chápu, že je mé chování neomluvitelné a odpuzující, ale i tak tě prosím, abys neodcházel. Lidé zde tě mají rádi a já slibuji, že tě již více nebudu obtěžovat. Nemusíš se bát čehokoliv nevhodného z mé strany." S těmi slovy se lord Bond otočí a vyrazí pryč.

\- - o - -

„To se mě ani nezeptáte, co zrovna vyrábím?" zeptá se Q tiše.

„Cože?" zarazí se lord na svém odchodu.

„To se mě ani nezeptáte, co zrovna vyrábím?" zopakuje Q svou otázku, zatímco si stoupá. „Obvykle se zeptáte aspoň na to, když přijdete. Na mé názory se neptáte nikdy, ale obvykle si aspoň vyslechnete, co vám i tak říkám," povídá.

„Nemyslím, že je tady co k povídání," pokrčí lord Bond rameny.

„No tak to myslíte špatně. Jako obvykle," odsekne Q. „Podle čeho soudíte, že jsem znechucen vaším vyznáním? Podle toho, že jsem změnil své chování vůči vám po onom políbení, které jste mi dal, než jste posledně odjel bojovat za královnu?"

„Ale ty jsi – spal?" dostane ze sebe lord Bond.

„Nespal. Tedy spal jsem, když jste mi ničil dílnu a kradl věci," povídá Q a trochu mu zrudnou tváře. „Ale nespal jsem, když jste se nade mnou sklonil a ukradl mi můj první polibek."

„Myslel jsem, že spíš. Chtěl jsem jen ochutnat políbení od tebe, ale nechtěl jsem tvůj strach a znechucení. Chtěl jsem ochutnat pro případ, že se tentokrát nevrátím, abych věděl, jaké jsou tvé rty. I když mi bylo tehdy i nyní jasné, že víc neochutnám, protože chtít něco takového přece není správně."

„A já se vás znovu ptám. Co přesně na mém chování vám dává najevo, že jsem vámi znechucen?" zeptá se Q znovu a aby dodal svým slovům váhu a také proto, že smí, chytne jeho lordstvo za ruku.

„Q." vydechne lord Bond skoro neslyšně.

„Ano?" zeptá se kovář s předstíraným klidem.

Ale slov se nedočká. Jen dalšího políbení.


End file.
